Arthur Randall
Lord Arthur Randall (アーサー・ランドル, Āsā Randoru) is the police commissioner of the Scotland Yard and is frequently partnered with Officer Fred Abberline. Appearance As commissioner for the Scotland Yard, Arthur presents himself very professionally, often dressing in suits. He is a bespectacled man with small brown eyes, dark-grey hair, a mustache, and sideburns. Personality Arthur is a stern and grim individual, with a low tolerance for frivolous conduct and trifling matters. Strict and highly critical of others, he once commented that although his subordinate Fred Abberline understands paintings, he is still only "half-trained as a detective."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 23, page 24 He holds Queen Victoria in high regard, taking her word as the absolute truth.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 23, page 31 Furthermore, Arthur condemns the manner in which Ciel Phantomhive completes his various tasks for the Queen; he views it as despicably opposite of the Scotland Yard's work. He gets upset when he feels that Ciel has accomplished and received credit for a mission the Scotland Yard could have possibly figured out.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 15, page 4 Plot Black Butler Arc Arthur engages in a meeting with Ciel Phantomhive, Chlaus, Lau, Angelina Dalles, Azzurro Vanel, and Diedrich at Phantomhive Manor. Outside the room, the Phantomhive servants cause a racket, and Arthur remarks that they are quite boisterous. They play pool as they discuss a malicious "rat" and the necessity of it being eradicated, implying that a drug-dealer is among them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 3, page 8 When Ciel declares that he will exterminate the rat in return for a compensation, Arthur calls him a vulture. Ciel sharply replies that Arthur is a "bloodhound that cannot even catch one rat," so he is not entitled to insult the Phantomhive family crest. Arthur then reluctantly informs Ciel that he will receive his compensation this evening. Ciel notifies Arthur that a carriage will come pick him up and that he will even be provided with slight accommodations. Provoked, Arthur states that greed will ultimately destroy Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 3, pages 9-13 Indian Butler Arc Arthur crumples up the culprit's disparaging note, angered by the fact that it is the 20th case of the same incident where Anglo-Indians are assaulted, stripped, and hung upside down from the eaves of the Hindustani Coffee House in Portman Square. He yells at Scotland Yard officer Fred Abberline, for his failure of apprehending the culprit, and complains that the glory of catching Jack the Ripper was stolen from them by "the brat." When Ciel Phantomhive approaches them, sarcastically apologetic for being a brat, Arthur stops Fred in the midst of his outburst; in a more calm and businesslike manner, he asks the reason behind Ciel's appearance. Ciel implies that Arthur is incompetent, by calling him an "old, pathetic hunting dog," and takes the reviews of the Anglo-Indian case without their consent, much to Arthur's exasperation.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 15, pages 4-5 Arthur is silenced when Ciel shows him the Royal seal, which indicates that the Queen has specifically requested for his assistance in this matter. Arthur comments that most Anglo-Indians are "cowards" who indulge in extravagance. When Ciel inquires what the tongue in the note means, he furiously answers that the culprit is mocking the British and the Queen; he considers the culprit as a "vulgar Indian barbarian." Ciel remarks that the situation involves smugglers in East End, a dark street that the city Yards are largely clueless with. His butler returns the documents, having already memorized them, and he and Ciel take their leave.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 15, pages 7-8 Fred questions who Ciel is, and Arthur explains that Great Britain has a secret, executive agency which is directly controlled by the Queen and is strictly confidential. He elaborates upon the Phantomhive house, which has served Great Britain for generations; their principal job is to conceal all of the Royal Family's wrongdoings by eliminating every thread linking to them, no matter how dirty the method, and to maintain the division between the underground and regular society.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 15, pages 9-10 Subsequently, Fred says that, in other words, the Phantomhives are the opposite of the police, as they use evil powers to fulfill the Queen's wishes. Arthur agrees, describing Ciel as a "demon."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 15, page 11 After the completion of the case, Arthur and Fred visit Ciel's manor.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 23, page 19 They sit down in the dining room for dinner, and Arthur says that it was never his intention to enter "this eerie doghouse," and hands Ciel the bribe money from the Queen because of his work as her Watchdog. They celebrate the closing of the Anglo-Indian case with champagne, despite the official capture of the culprit; Arthur tells Fred that since the Queen and Ciel declare that the case is over, it will be deemed as such, with no arguments.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 23, pages 28-31 Blue Cult Arc Arthur and Fred Abberline observe a riotous crowd outside Sphere Music Hall, with the former commenting that the people deserve it for being enthralled by the "vulgar" music hall. He, then, orders Fred to keep up the search for the missing persons.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 124, pages 6-7 Quotes * (To Fred Abberline, referring to Ciel Phantomhive) "We let Jack the Ripper slip through our fingers, and that bloody brat snatched away our glory." * (To Fred Abberline) "In every civilization, there is both a 'polite society' and an 'underworld.' And Great Britain is no exception. The rogue organization known as Phantomhive covers up any number of criminal acts carried out by the Royals and will stop at nothing to eliminate any and all who may seek to harm the Royal Family. By all rights, they function as the royal 'shadow'—a 'phantom,' which never should have come into being. The underbelly of the East End. The criminals and black guards of other nations who congregate therein. So that these undesirables do not spill out into polite society, they employ their monstrous authority to rule over and police every inch of this country's underworld. That's . . . the 'Phantomhive earldom' for you."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 15, pages 10-11 * (Referring to Phantomhive Manor) "I do not wish to stay in this creepy doghouse forever."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 23, page 29 * (To Fred Abberline) "Both Her Majesty and Phantomhive have declared the affair to be 'over,' so the perpetrators no longer exist." Trivia * According to [[The Butler, Casting a Vote|the official Kuroshitsuji character popularity poll]], Arthur Randall is the fifty-fifth most popular character in the series, with two votes. He shares this spot with Funtom Corporation's rabbit, Alan Humphries, Ludger, Chlaus, and the Prince Albert puppet, who also received two votes.June 2015 Issue of Square Enix's GFantasy Magazine * He shares his first name with Arthur Conan Doyle. References Navigation de:Arthur Randall pl:Arthur Randall es:Arthur Randall ru:Артур Рэндалл fr:Lord Randall pt-br:Arthur Randall it:Arthur Randall Category:Characters Category:Scotland Yard Category:Black Butler Arc Category:Indian Butler Arc Category:Blue Cult Arc Category:Male characters